Dear Diary
by LauranaMunur
Summary: Flavio discovers Olivers diary after moving into his old house. The entries that are written uncover a murder that happened 4 years prior to the move.
An ambulance and a police car siren roars as they races to a far away mansion that is inhabited by two men. One short man with strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and ridiculously thick eyebrows; it's probably his most prominent feature as well as his adorable freckles that dot his child like face. The other, a man who is much taller in comparison with a much more mature aura despite being younger, has dark tanned skin and piercings red eyes like that of a vampire. His hair is a reddish-brown which is complimented by one single cowlick at the front of his parting. However, they're nowhere near alive. They are pretty much dead. Skin as cold as ice, heavy amounts of blood drench their bodies as well as being splattered across the walls and furniture. The source of this bloodshed is one single butchers knife.

The ambulance and police car come to a halt right outside the Victorian styled mansion. They investigate the premises finding the two limp bodies and the weapon that took their lives. Police men scout the area for anything else that they may have missed linked to the murder but they found nothing.

*4 years later*

"Finally, a new home. Aren't you excited Flavio?", he just nods. Luciano looks at his younger brother from his car mirror cocking his eyebrows. He sighs reaching back to take off Flavio's sunglasses while they're in traffic.

"Talk will ya", Luciano starts to get frustrated from being aired by his brother. Flavio looks up at him with his magenta orbs.

"I'm not so sure about this Luciano...", he feels his dirty blonde hair being ruffled by his older brothers hand which gently brushes by his curl.

"Kya! You did it again!" Flavio swipes his hand away pulling the hem of his striped shirt down. Luciano just laughs at his misfortune and continues driving as the traffic clears up. It's a long while before they reach their new house. Luciano pulls up outside of an old rundown Victorian house that has vines running up the walls. The paint is mostly chipped and it's far from perfect. The garden has been overtaken by weeds and is swamped with water which gives off a hideous smell of damp mud.

"This is it Flavio. Home sweet home", Flavio looks at the house, tracing them over the imperfections with a look of disgust. He's about to walk over to the garden when they are greeted by a young man with fair skin, blue eyes and platinum blonde hair that is short and messy. Flavio peers at him and Luciano having a conversation from behind the house being as shy as he is.

"I have a brother too, he should be... Um? Heh, hang on." He leaves quickly looking for Flavio. Luciano spots him behind the house pulling up some weeds. He gives him a look of disappointment.

"We can do this later. C'mon Flavio. Say hello at least before going back to your introverted life. " he drags him bag to the man who was waiting by his car patiently. He checks his watch before looking up to see Luciano dragging Flavio with him.

"Sorry about that. This is Flavio Vargas, my younger twin brother. He's shy and doesn't talk to many people. Um, what did you say your name was?" Luciano looks at the guy questioningly; waiting for an answer.

"Gilen Beilschmidt, now if you'd just sign here at the bottom..." he takes out a pen, lending it to Luciano who writes his signature in the respective area; passing the pen back to him after he's signed.

"And we're all done! Here's the key to your new house. It's a skeleton key, so it'll open any door in this house respectively. Well I better get going. Give me a call if there's any trouble." They wave good bye and Luciano instantly let's himself inside the rusted building, which Flavio follows.

Flavio explores the antique house from the living rooms to the kitchen to the dining rooms and bedrooms. He opens every bedroom until he finds one to his liking which has patterned rugs underneath the king sized bed, covering the beige wooden floor. The walls are a simple rose pink, carved with intricate flower patterns that trail up the wall stopping at the ceiling. In the middle rests a chandelier that dangles down and makes a beautiful chime sound when wind brushes past the glass crystal shaped decorations. There's one window in the middle of the longest wall that overlooks the garden and the grassy fields beyond it. Beside the window is a bookshelf and desk made from the darkest redwood bark that has books lined up intricately along it in alphabetical order.

Flavio places his suitcase on his bed and begins to unpack. But while he does, he spots something under the vent on the floor which he immediately goes to investigate. He pulls up the metal lid, only to take out what seems like an old diary of some sort with initials carved in at the back.

"Oliver.K? Who the hell...?" he looks around his room, then back at the small brown, antique looking book.

"I guess it won't hurt to read some," he opens the book onto the first page. He reads the words carefully that have been written on the blank pages that carefully unravel a story.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _March 17th 2009_

 _It's a normal day. Everything is fine with us, it does get lonely sometimes when he leaves the house though. He's out right now. I wonder what Allen is doing._

 _I hope he comes home, I made him his favourite cupcakes. There's dozens of them and I can't eat them all to myself. They're all chocolate, decorated with different coloured and flavoured icing! I'm going to start preparing a nice candle lit dinner which shows how much I care for my beloved. I hope he like this surprise!_

 _He came home with a girl!? That- that's unacceptable! I have no choice but to listen to them fucking, it's horrible! It's treacherous, disgusting! How dare she come in with her feminine body, long straight black hair and large breasts and defile my beloved Al! I won't stand for it! I'll do it... Yes.. I'll do it tonight. Hehe... I'LL FUCKING KILL THAT BITCH!_

Flavio stares blankly at the page, gingerly turning it to the next passage. He feels himself grow hot, sweat dripping down his neck from anxiety. He takes a large gulp and reads on. This entry however is set 3 months later.

He's about to read it when Luciano enters the room. Flavio quickly hides the diary so Luciano can't come across it. "Hey buddy, you doing OK in here by yourself?" Flavio can only nod with a weak smile which he looks at him questioningly. Flavio sits down on the bed and Luciano copies, brushing his hand over his brother's.

"I really love you ya know... If there's anything wrong you can tell me. Heh, I know I can be scary, especially if others hurt you but its all out of love for you." He gently kisses the middle of his forehead leaving Flavio with a flushed face.

"Luciano... Lower" he lifts his head catching his lips with his. The kisses are gentle at first, but they gradually become rough. Luciano licks his brothers lips hungrily asking for entrance which he happily obliges to. He inserts his tongue and their tongues dance a graceful battle which Luciano wins easily. He gently lays Flavio down on the bed, biting his lip which he lets out a slight moan.

"we shouldn't go any further than this, I love u but we're still brothers" Flavio glares at him with his cheeks puffed out, but nods and sits up.

"You're so mean Luciano" he looks down, then back to his brother. He then stands up pushing his brother outside his room into the cold hallway.

"I have things to do in here still so call me when dinner is ready" Luciano rolls his eyes with a smile upon his face; he turns to leave whistling a small tune. Flavio takes out the diary opening it to the page he was at, skimming through the text.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _June 11th 2009_

 _She's gone, and he doesn't even know. Hahahaha! I snatched her life from right under his nose; it's only a matter of time though, until he figures out she's dead. But then again, it has been three Months. I guess he never really did care about her. A one nighter maybe. Yes.. That's what it was. She's buried in the soil in the garden but it contains her smell so no one will notice. I hope Allen realises that he's mine and only mine because I won't let anyone else have him! In the meantime, I'll be his good obedient boy._

 _I'm so happy! He took me out today as a treat. He brought me to a fair that has been around for a while. We never did get the chance to come here until now, but it was amazing! The fair was huge and there was an awful lot to do, from roller coasters to stall games such as archery and hit the cans, to bumper cars alike. It- It was just amazing! It was really hot though so we had to buy a lot of drinks, ice-lollies and ice cream. We saw grey clouds cover up the sky like a blanket. We knew instantly that it was going to rain so we flee back home. Luckily we had a car with us so we didn't get caught in the rain._

 _The day started to grow cold so we ran a bath together. It's been so long since I've been so close to him, I haven't seen his naked body in a while. It's glorious that I couldn't help but hold him close. One thing led to another and we spent a steamy night together. He's still asleep now and doesn't know I'm awake. He doesn't even know I have this diary. We need to keep it this way._

 _I love you Al~ I hope you realise this_

Flavio looks around the room, placing the book back down into a nearby drawer. He leaves his room slipping on a cardigan to keep warm outside as it's the middle of autumn.

"Brother! I'll be in the garden if you need me!" he calls out from outside. He doesn't get a reply but is certain Luciano heard him. He trenches through the muddy weeds to the old rundown garden shed. The wood is chipped and it smells horrible of dried blood and dead organisms. He hold his nose screwing his face, crinkling his nose. He grabs the shovel that looks rusted and starts digging the ground, looking for the dead corpse hoping to let her have a proper burial.


End file.
